bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Eindō Suna
Eindō Suna (The Sand Vizard) Outcasted shinigami that lost his way and regained it by joining the Vizard. He currently resides in the real world and was the previous 5th Division Captain. 'Appearance' Eindō Suna is a very well groomed man, except for the occasional stubble on his chin and lower lip. He has the look of a teenager, around seventeen years of age. His attire is almost reminiscent of samurai garb. He has an open jacket with cut off sleeves except for his undershirt. The color is a soft brown mized in with some sharp and pulsing designs. His hakama are black with golden designs along hte trim of the right leg and upper left leg. He has a small ceremonial dagger at his waist as well. His height is about 5'10" and weight runs at 156 pounds. His hair is light grey, almost like a silky white and his eye color matches with the same strange silver color. He has a decent length katana that is almost all completely black laquer that is firmly polished, it has a few golden tid-bits here and there though, plus a silky red cord to attach it to his waist. 'Personality' Suna is slightly reserved and will not speak openly to new people unless greeted or forced to. Though lately his cocky atitude has brought about his more sociable side. His speech and attitude are just like that of a teenager and are unchanging. Is permanately stuck as a tenager so has a huge amount of hormones, only slightly perverted. Slightly meaning he goes after almost every girl around him with full burst. 'History' Human Life: Suna was born into a small family in the Antartic. He grew up and lived in the icy glaciers and plains of antartica. His life was normal, except the fact that they lived in the coldest place on earth. His mother and father were researcchers from abroad. His father was Japanese and his mother English, their names were Ryujin and Maria. They were studying the theories on global warming and the melting of the ice caps to see if they could slow or halt the process. It wasn't till Suna was seventeen that he was taken on his first field expedition with his father. It was colder than usual that day and windier. The two of them lost thier way back to the research center and the night started to draw near. The had to take refuge in a small cavern to get out of the icy gales. Suna didn't make it through the night he froze to death. His father tried to resescitate him, but it failed. Suna had become a spirit, his body unchanging at the age of seventeen. Spirit Life: Their were very few shinigami in the artic ring, Suna was lucky to meet up with one before he became a hollow. He was lead to sereitei a place for new beginings, he appeared in the District 80 of the southern rukon districts. It was the farthest district away from soul society and the biggest dump ever created. It was basically a landfill that people called home, but no one could afford to leave. It was only because of pure luck that several shinigami were tracking a hollow in the area that Suna was found, otherwise he would still be living there today. The Eindo clan had sent out three members to track a so called flying hollow that had been circling the outskirts of rukon district 80. Suna was scavaging for berries in the forest trying to find even the smallest hint of food to eat, when suddenly he saw a shadow looming overhead circling him like a hawk. Suna's eye widened as he tried to run away, but was crushed under the hollows spiritual prowess. The discharge of reiatsu form the hollow gave away its position. The three Eindo clan members were hot on its tail. The hollow swooped down landing near Suna and tried to claw him up. When three black cloaked shinigami appeared from the bushes, two men one women soon to be his two brothers and his sister. The hollow was quickly disposed of, turning their attention to the spiritually active teenager. Keijin and Hideki, didn't want to help him, but Reia the girl was slightly attracted to the mans looks(Suna). They brought him back to the manor of the great Eindo Clan. The clan at the time consisted of 11 shinigami, Suna would become the twelfth. At first they were going to use him as another servant, but they were suprised with his rapid gain in ability he quickly adapted to everything around the manor. They decided to try and put his skills into fighting. It worked like a charm, Suna developed faster than most Shinigami and they soon reccomended him for the Spiritual academy seeing him as more than a servant now. Suna excelled at Kidou and all magical related abilities as well as his zanpokuto mastery, but his hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting was only average par, so he was reccomended for the 5th division. He had graduated the spiritual academy in two years, and the Eindo clan decided to adopt him. He took on the name Eindo Suna, becoming the twelfth member of the clan. The royal clan had a lot of influence, talent or not, Suna was seated immediatly in 3rd seat within his division, though its not like he didn't deserve it. He caught the eyes of his superiors right of the bat, mastering kidou's above his level and reaching bankai in only 7 years of training. Though as strong as he was Suna remained 3rd seat for another 25 years, until his captain started to get tired and stepped down due to old age. Of course his captain couldn't retire, so he moved himself down to the unseated level were he didn't have to work at all. With this Suna was quickly reccomended for the seat of captain and the influence of the Eindo clan pushed for it. It took a few years of monitering and deciding, but he wwas officially made captain after being a shinigami for only 32 years. His days as captain were not very interesting though, besides his achievements he did not do anything strength wise against hollows or fighting all to much. Though he became known as the Kidou Mastermind, after developing several kidou that are used today as well as mastering the one's available. After being captain for nearly 232 years he was offered the position as head of the Kidou Corps, he accepted at first for a few years but then resigned due to the work overload it was. He decided to retire as well from the 5th division lowering his level as his previous captain did and returning to the manor, with which he proposed to Reia his half sister and they got married. His life was perfect for the next 100 years until....a horror would arrive. Hollow Life: a long long time ago in a time of peace and great prosperity live many flourishing clans of shinigami. The four head houses ruled over all the smaller royal clans. One of which was the Eindo clan. It was a small, but peaceful clan filled with only 12 shinigami. The Eindo clan was favored by the four main clans for its strength, even with only few members each was as strong as 20 shinigami maybe more. Some of the other royal clans began to grow jealous and wanted to bask in the same light as them. In Envy the clans developed a toxin from hollows using research form the 12th division. They snuck in on one of the members of the Kuchiki clan injecting him with the fluid. The Kuchiki man started to become hollowfied and soon perished. The whole sitiatution was staged and framed on the Eindo clan. The Kuchiki clan was quick to apprehend them, but the other three were not as believing but in time they came to distrust the Eindo and think they tried to assasinate the Kuchiki in order to gain prestige and become one of the four royal clans. Suna a 17 year old teenager(Looks) that was adopted into the Eindo clan was also one of the victims. Central 46, heavily influenced by the four royal houses, called the Eindo clan guilty and forced them all to be injected with the same serum that they allegedly used on the kuchiki clan. The hollow effects killed 11 out of the 12 Eindo Clan members. Suna was the only survivor, they didn't know what to do with him so they judged that he was to young to know of the plots of treachery of the Eindo clan they banished him from soul society not knowing of what he would become. The rest is history....Eindo Suna found the Vizards. 'Powers and Abilities' Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Suna is a very good swordsmen, he may not be the best among captains since his zanpokutou's powers can cover for any of his faults. Flash Step Master: Suna was a captain of the thirteen court guard squads and his speed is on par with that level, plus with the addition of his mask his speed is even more astounding. Kidō Kami: Suna is the ex-5th Division Captain and ex-Captain of the Kidō Corps, his ability to wield kidō is far greater than any captain nowadays, especially with his mask and special vizard kidō. He was called the kidō mastermind in his day, but he rarely uses it now as he deems his oponents to weak. Immense Strength: Suna's normal strength is on a very high pedestal, but with his combined sand abilities it increases ten fold, weilding massive power and range. Immense Endurance: His body grants him a lot of strength and speed, therefore he can keep up a fight for a very long period of time. He can probably keep running without interference for a while, though he tends to stand still in a fight using only his sand. Immense Durability: Is very good on his feet, his foot work is amazing and he had a very structured build. He is durable and can keep his balance in most to all situation. Highly risilient against attacks healing quickly. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Vizard, Suna possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous. Hollow Mask: His mask is black and grey, grey is the backround color, but black is the markings and such. He has a single horn coming off the front, resembling a desert beetle. It shows Suna's soul because the desert beetle is durable and can withstand many attacks. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Suna's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in a multitude of things. Suna's Cero: His cero is a bright sort of dusty yellow and his reiatsu color is also yellow as well. Sometimes at night it gives off a neon yellow glow. His cero can be compared to that of espada's somewhere between gran rey and a normal espada cero. Garganta: He is able to use garganta to move freely between all the different planes that exist in the Bleach Universe. Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Suna has shown that he has greater strength, This strength has not yet been seen by anyone in battle or anyone whose lived to tell the tale. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Suna has shown that he can move much more quickly, this speed has not yet been shown since his normal bankai speed can overwhelm most captain level oponents. 'Zanpokutou' The Zanpokuto's unreleased form is a sleek black and tinted gold standard katana. The sheath is covered in a shiny black laquer and the buttcap is a worn golden color. The Tsuba or hilt is also gold, it is in a standard circular shape the sharkskin wrapping above it is black though not as shiny as the sheath. The top piece matches the buttcap, but is smaller to fit the hilt. The Zanpokuto's shikai is exactly like the unreleased form, except the blade disperses into tiny particles of sand. More sand can be brought out from the tsuba as well to fight. His reiatsu can be controlled to manipulating the sand around him as well, underground, beachsand, etc... Though the sand from his katana blade is much more condensed and stronger/ more resilient. The Zanpokuto's bankai is not that much more exciting it just means he can control more sand and over a much larger area, the form remains the same. Zanpokuto Name: Sunarashi Zanpokuto Shikai: Awake from your Slumber, Sunarashi Zanpokuto Bankai: Bankai: Kami Sunarashi Zanpokuto Abilities (Names): Sunarashi (Sandstorm): His Zanpokuto's name and his greatest and most destructive power. Usable in both shikai and bankai form he summons up a large amount of sand to crush the enemy or destroy a large area in a short time. It is used as a final move since it consumes a hefty amount of reiatsu Sabure Senzai (Sand Garden): When he releases his blade sand spread and explodes from it spreading out covering a large area around him about 200 feet. The distance gradually increases in the battle as his reiatsu increases and or the amount of sand in the area is high. This acts as a natural defense since he can form the sand into a barrier or attack with a simple wave of his hilt. He can transform the sand into a giant fist, maybe a circular barrier, or even spears of sand. This area is made from his own sand so it dosen't consume a lot of reiatsu like it would to manipulate foreign sand that is not his. This move in bankai form increases up to a mile in width. Subashikoi (Quicksand): His personal sand has a mind of its own if a foreign object land on it that is not its weilder the sand will try and consume them or wrap around them. If someone is caught within his sand, he can clench his fist pulsing reiatsu into his blade which causes the sand to harden momentarily crushing them or a limb. Sabure Houshou (Singing Sand): Is an actual phenomenon in the real world were sand sings almost with the correct condition and wind. His version of singing sand is like a lullaby, kinda like the sandman. Its a technique he uses up close, when the target is weak or to weaken he calls up a small amount of sand which produces a tune which in turn causes the enemy to hallucinate or delirious in some cases or even pass out/sleep. Senpu (Whirlwind): It is a technique only usable in his personal sand it is like quick sand, but larger and completeky controlled by the user. It makes a sinkhole almost the sand starts to spin and sink under grabbing at the enemy trying to suffocate them and crush them below the sand. Much like the technique used by the hollow protecting Las Noches. This tecnique can be brought up though to look like an actual whirlwind. Bomusuna (Sand Bomb): It is like a smoke bomb, but he picks up a clump of his own sand or any sand and tosses it at the ground after embedding his reiatsu into it the snad starts to spread out in a dust cloud masking his reiatsu and spreading it out to make an easy escape. Dizorubu (Dissolve): Is his second passive ability like sand bomb. It is used as a way to travel. His body disperses into sand and he travels with the sand underground or above. He cannot use this ability to travel between worlds, but he has mostly free roam within the three worlds when he reaches one. It cannot pierce Sereitei's shield must be entered. Category:Vizard